Brotherhood
by NekoVengers
Summary: A story about the relationship between the Koreas, may be a one-shot, may be a legit story. WARNING: Contains North Korea, violence, kinda dark and sad, but will most likely end good. Review Please! no real pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is in South Korea's P.O.V it's a story of brothers centered around the Korean War. Also I'd like to add that I'm not insulting anybody and I'm not an expert on the Korean War, so if something is wrong sorry! I'm not insulting North Korea. (These are just characters from an anime it has nothing to do with real life events or political issues,.)**

**Warnings,Disclaimer: Kinda dark, North Korea, Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

I had always wondered why I was born with a brother, I mean, we were one country so why were there two of us to represent it? I understand now of course, but, was it always meant to be this way? Were we always meant to end up fighting and hating each other?

This never happened to Italy and Romano, they never warred with each other and hated each other, and the German brothers! Always together and always happy. And yet it seemed, that was never meant to be for Korea...thats what we used to be, Korea.

I remember years ago we would ask China why we were both Korea, and we would get a sad smile and the same answer every time, _Just think of it like you're the south and he's the north._ That sad smile... Did he know, could he possibly have thought it would be like this? If so why did he choose my brother's side?

I was alone, no where left to turn but across the pacific ocean to a country that wasn't even in my family! Was I wrong in this then, if my own family forsaken me was I meant to die and be forgotten in my brother's dust?

NO! No da-ze! It wouldn't be this way, I wouldn't let this happen, I didn't care if we were brothers, it didn't matter that we shouldn't hurt each other, he had crossed that line long ago!

It was hard so hard, but so was he, when I met him again, his eyes were hard and his face was stony. It held none of the fury that his boss' did but still, it wasn't my brother any more. What could have twisted that once smile into this expression? I didn't smile much then, I was to busy trying to mimic my brother and not show any weakness. It didn't work.

I found myself crying in front of my sibling, staring up at him with my face twisted into pure sadness and utter defeat. He stood above me towering and powerful. I could have sworn that, that military expression flickered for a moment. Maybe he didn't to do this, maybe he still cared for me like a brother should-

_Smack! Crunch! _And then I found his boot in my tear stricken face, it was then that my ally finally arrived to save me. America pulled me away from my brother and gave him a cold look. That was when North did the thing that scared me the most. He smirked.

"Oh look brother your eastern friend has come to save you~" His mocking voice rang in my ears, the sentence itself held no direct insults but it still hurt. I thought I'd start bawling again, My ally started his hero speech, but I knew my brother wasn't watching him, he was watching me.

I rose from the earth, my face had darkened and I could tell I was a hell of a lot scarier now than I had ever been, hands balled into fists at my sides, eyes blood shot, and lips curled up in a snarl.

America had stopped talking and it felt like the whole world was silent whilst I pushed past my ally and approached my brother, his smirk faltered, but returned in full force when I grabbed by his collar and brought him to my face. My eyes burned, and my teeth were clenched, my lips betrayed one emotion, anger.

"Oh ho hoooo, are you going to threaten me brother?" He asked, my expression did not change and I carried on like he hadn't even spoken. Glaring deep into his blank pools I uttered the words that stick with him till this day,

_"I hate you." _I dropped him then, and he fell to his knees, starring at me with something akin to fear and horror. After one last hard look, I turned, never looking back and continued to the camp with America.

Apparently I missed my brother explode into tears, bawling before all the american soldiers eye's.

* * *

**A/N: This is most likely going to have more parts to it, it's the first time that I've wrote anything remotely sad or dark, if ya fallow me I mostly do humor stories. the next chap might be in North Korea's P.O.V. in stead of South Korea's. Review por favor.**


	2. Author

**A/N I just realized how sucky this story is...I need some help, so yeah, I won't be continuing this story till I get better or what ever.** **It will most likely sit here until I run out of ideas and just need something to type. I promise to edit chapter one too. So sorry NekoVengers~**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah well, you wanna know why this is here in all its crappy glory? Guilt. Goodness gracious when I said ****_"I'm not continuing this story." _****That's when everyone decided to comment/review. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED, THAT INCLUDES ****_WHILE _****I'M WRITING THE STORY. Sorry for the crappy chapter, shit's happening in my life and I got angry enough to continue this so... Enjoy.**

* * *

It just wasn't fair. My brother, oh god what have I done? I didn't mean to but I could tell that I had just destroyed the very thing I had been trying to protect, my brother's spark. The glow he had in his eyes had all but vanished replaced with something...I shuddered.

I knew from the moment we were born that our lives would be hard, two Koreas that meant two different countries not one. It never worried my brother, he listened to China without question or complaint adoring our Aniki.

My knees were muddy but I didn't care, I called out to my brother but he didn't turn, or cry, or laugh, or smile, or, or, or god dammit! He was gone, not my brother, just the thing I made him, just... He was done, done with the abuse, done with the betrayal, I should have known he wouldn't last long.

I'm not entirely sure how long I stayed there crying an endless river, but I recall the furious look on my boss's face as he dragged me out of the mud and all the way back to base. I was "conscious" for his lecture, let him drill it deep into my skull in the hope that it could make me forget the guilt of ruining my brother.

I recalled a memory of the distant past.

_"South slow down! It's not fair you're faster then me!" I yelled dramatically, my brother slowed down and walked back to me, concern lit up his features as he approached me._

_"Are you ok?" He asked sympathetically, smirking I shot up and touched his shoulder. _

_"I'm fine, YOUR IT!" I cried over enthusiastically, shoving past him I sprinted full speed away. It actually took him a moment to comprehend what happened, but once he did he called me a cheater and ran after me._

It was memories like this that kept me going through this war. Let me make this clear, in case I haven't. North Korea, waged war on South Korea, but the older brother never wanted to hurt his younger sibling. Too bad.

I put up and iron facade, my boss wanted this, I had to pretend that this is what I wanted as well. I cut myself off from all feeling, I joined the Soviet Union's way of thinking, my face was either stoic, or my lips were peeled up in a cruel smirk. I even said...I said the nastiest things about my beloved little brother. Sadly, every once in awhile, I'd find myself believeing what I had said, or mumbling _my cursed little brother, _or_, he shouldn't have been born in the first place._

It was times like this that I cried, after catching myself with those thoughts I'd retire to my room and bawl. Night after night, hateful words, punches, kicks, and scratches would all be aimed toward Korea...but not the south.

I needed my brother, I needed this war over, and I needed peace!

I'd never get that though.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this ****_was_**** tiny, LOL, sorry.**

**_Reviews are always welcomed..._**


End file.
